Cakes and Alcohol
by ravanstrawberry
Summary: Hailey had seen Logan around, moping. So she decides to bake him a cake. Logan/OC
1. Cakes and Alcohol

Hailey saw him around the hotel often, she knew who he was. Hell, the whole town knew the Echolls family.  
She had heard what his father did, to the girl named Lily. And she had also heard about his breakup with his girlfriend, Veronica. After all, the walls were pretty thin here for what they paid.  
She sighed, deciding Logan Echolls needed some cheering up, even though he didn't know her.

Hailey lifted her right hand and knocked on her neighbor, Logan's, door. In her her left hand she held a homemade cake. Which, wasn't easy to pull off, as she had to sneak into the hotel kitchens late at night, to make it.  
Logan opened the door, looking a little worse for wear, and smelling not so fun.

"What do you want?" He barely looked at her as be spoke, evident that he had maybe hoped she was someone else.

She held up the cake with a soft smile. "Cheering up delivery?" She stared at him with her ocean blue eyes as he took the cake.

"Do I know you?" He inspected the cake for a second before looking back at her.

"I'm Hailey Pond. Your neighbor." She pointed to the door next to his before tucking a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"I wasn't aware anyone else my age lived here."

"Yeah, well...Things happen that you don't notice I guess." She shrugged one shoulder.

"I guess I should invite you in." He moved farther into his room, leaving the door open as an invite.

Hailey walked into his room, closing the door behind her. The room was a mess, clothes and room-service carts everywhere.  
She shoved a few things over and sat on the couch, wondering where he disappeared to.  
Logan returned with two forks and a bottle of scotch.

"Shall we dig in?" He handed her a fork as he opened the bottle and took a large gulp.

She decided it wouldn't hurt and stuck the fork into her cake, taking a bite.  
They are in silence, passing the bottle back and forth. Before she really knew it, they had downed two bottles of scotch and eaten half the cake.  
Hailey knew she was drunk, giggling at things that shouldn't have even been funny.

And maybe it was that he too, was drunk, or maybe he thought she would ease his pain, but nonetheless, he realized he was kissing her.

The kiss was hungry, passionate, and sloppy. In their drunken stupor they were clawing off clothes and moving towards the bedroom as they did.  
He pushed her onto his bed, not breaking the kiss as he slipped a finger into her, they both having lost all their articles of clothes a few minutes ago.  
She gasped at his finger, breaking the kiss before allowing a moan to escape her lips. He kissed her neck as he inserted a second finger, slowly pumping them.  
His lips travelled down her neck to her collar bone, biting her hard enough to draw blood before he found her breasts. He allowed his tongue to swirl over her nipples as she moaned louder, spurring him on.  
He sucked and nipped her breasts for a few seconds before kissing down her stomach, soon finding himself at her womanhood. He pulled his fingers out slowly, much to her disappointed whimper, only to replace them with his tongue.  
He licked her clit and she squirmed a tad before he stuck his tongue as deep in her as he could, lapping at her like a dog.  
Before she reached a climax, he pulled away from her and quickly pushed his length deep within her, silencing her pleasures scream with a kiss.  
Their tongues tangled as he thrusted his hips. She wrapped her legs around him as she pushed her hips up to meet his at every thrust.

As she slipped out of his room that morning as he slept, she ran into Dick. He smirked as she slipped away.

As Hailey showered, she grinned. Maybe she'd bake things more often.


	2. Pancakes and Wine

**A/N: originally, this was a OneShot. But do many people liked it and though it was a chapter story, so here is chapter two.**

**Chapter Two: Pancakes and Wine**

Hailey gathered her things, sighing heavily. She hated her job, but it payed a pretty penny. And her stay at the hotel wasn't cheap.  
She slung her bag over her shoulder, pocketed her room key and slipped out the door, only to crash into Logan.

"Oh! Sorry." She rubbed her butt as she stood back up, having been knocked to the floor in the collision.

"It's fine." He stood there awkwardly. It had only been a week since she had brought him the cake, but neither really knew where they stood with the other, relationship wise.

"Umm, I need to get going." She mumbles as she began to walk past him to the elevator, but he grabbed hold of her arm to stop her.

"We need to talk. About last week." As he spoke, he let go of her arm and looked her over. She was wearing all black clothing and army boots. Almost reminding him of how Veronica dressed when she was about to do something sneaky.

"I can't right now, Logan. I'm going to be late." She didn't allow for further explanation as she ran off, leaving him alone and a tad confused.  
He stood there for a second, dumbfounded before he noticed the key on the floor in front of him.  
When Hailey had collided with him, her room key had dropped out of her pocket and onto the floor. Logan reached down and picked it up, he didn't know much about her. But he would if he saw the inside of her room.

He shook his head, slipping the key onto his pocket. Going through her things wouldn't earn him any points with her. So he walked back into his room.

* * *

She strode into her boss' office, plopping into a chair in front of his desk as he offered her a smile before pushing a Manila folder towards her.  
She opened it and looked it over briefly before nodding and standing to leave, off to the actual work part of her job.

* * *

Hailey trudged back to her room, tired and sweaty. She would be glad to shower and fall into her bed for sleep. Unfortunately, as she reached into her pocket, searching for her keys, she discovered it was gone! She dug all through her bag, getting more upset by the second.

"Shit!" She gave her door a half hearted kick and sat on the floor, her head on her hands.

"Lose something?" Came Logan's voice and as she looked up she noticed the key in his hands. She jumped to her feet and made to grab it, but he pulled away with a grin before she could.

"Logan, please. I'm tired, I don't want to play games." She sighed.

"Alright, fine." He handed her the key. "But just so you know, we still need to talk."

She nodded and unlocked her door. "I'll drop by tomorrow morning." And with that, she slipped into her room, closing the door behind her.

::-:: ::-::

The next morning, Logan awoke to the sound of knocking on his door. He opened it to find Hailey, a plate of pancakes in her hands.

"Good morning." She handed him the plate and he stepped aside to let her in. She was pleasantly surprised to find the room clean this time.

"Pancakes? Thanks." He said, biting into one without syrup or a fork.

"I like things with the word 'cake' in them." She explained as she sat down on his couch.  
He sat the plate down on the coffee table before retrieving a bottle of wine. She raised her brow at him.

"And I like anything in the 'alcohol' category." He replied, popping the bottle open and pouring them both a glass as he sat down then turned the tv on.

They sat quietly, him eating the pancakes as she sipped her wine, the tv a background noise, as neither knew how to start the oncoming conversation.

Unfortunately, neither would have to, as breaking news came on.

"This morning, around four am, a body was found at the Camelot Inn. Police say it was a homicide, the victim being twenty-three year old Marc Anthony. Mr. Anthony was a rising star, and not to mention, a very important man I the business world. There is no news on any suspects at this time." The reporter on tv droned on.

"Oh my gosh. That's horrible!" Hailey whispered. Shock covering her face.

Logan just nodded, he had known Marc. Marc had been a friend of his father's. "He was a good man, I knew him." Logan said quietly.

Hailey stood up, "I should go. I'm not feeling to well, after hearing this." She ran out, quickly getting to her room and sliming the door behind her.  
She ran to her bathroom, she vomited, then stood and shakily cleaned up. She was scared, terrified even.  
As she left the bathroom she ran her hand through her hair and paced back and forth. She was beyond panicked, because the Camelot Inn was not where she had left the body.


	3. Cupcakes and Vodka

Her pacing was interrupted by a loud knock on her door, for a moment she panicked that someone had turned her in, but calmed when Logan's voice echoed through.

"Hailey! What's wrong? Are you okay?" He yelled through the door, she could hear his concern.

She swallowed and took several deep breaths. "I uh...Cramps!" She couldn't tell him the truth, and technically, it was that time of month.

Logan got very quiet on the other side of the door so she assumed she had freaked him out enough that he had left.

She ran a hand through her hair, sighing before falling onto her couch.

"I left no traces. There's no way anyone will know it was me...Yet who moved the body and why?" She mumbled to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted again by more knocking on the door. She got up and yanked her door open, her jaw dropping at the sight I front of her.

Logan was grinning, one of the hotel service carts in front of him, he pushed it into her room.

"I come bearing all the things you need during your girly problems that I don't need details about." He made a sweeping motion with his hand, gesturing to the cart.

Bags of tea, a bottle of vodka, cupcakes, and several chick flicks were stacked on the cart.

She burst out laughing. Somehow, he had taken her fears away for the moment.

"Wow." She picked up a particularly sappy movie. "You plan on watching these with me?"

He picked up the tea bags and looked around the room, obviously looking for a way to fix the tea. "Of course. I can't leave you to cry without a shoulder." His voice was teasing as he said it.

"I don't drink tea." She shook her head at him, still looking for a way to make it.

"Good, neither of I." He dropped the tea bags and held up two glasses, popping open the vodka and pouring them both a glass as she slid the movie in and pressed play.

Hailey was surprised at how at ease she felt with Logan. But the ease didn't last long as more pounding came to her door, just as she had bit into a cupcake.

Logan hopped up and answered the door for her, just to be pushed aside by a girl wearing orange pants and a pink shirt. She ran a coco colored hand through her long black hair as she ran over to Hailey.

"We have a problem." The girl's green eyes slid over to Logan before she grabbed Hailey's arm. "An important work problem." She said sternly, indicating she wasn't going to say anything in front of Logan.

Logan understood he was no longer wanted and frowned. "I'll just be on my way." And with that he strode out the door. Hailey would have stopped him, but she was terrified of what was about to be said.

"Spill, Kendra." She told the other girl.

"The boss is pissed. Someone found out about our operation." Kendra hissed.

"I figured that out by the moved body!" Hailey shot back.

"We'll, the boss has decided that this is a screw up on your part. I'm here to warn you, Hailey. They're going to terminate you. Immediately. He's going to call you into his office and tell you tomorrow." Kendra spoke urgently.

Hailey looked shocked. "But..But I'm the best on the business."

"He says you're a liability now." Kendra sighed and hugged Hailey. "You know what you need to do." And with that she left Hailey's room.

Unbeknownst to her, Logan had listened through the door. He heard the conversation, and was now very confused. When he had heard Kendra about to leave, he slipped back into his room.

Hailey quickly began packing a bag, just as Logan knocked on her door.

She opened it and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Logan. Now's not the best time!" She was about to slam the door but he pushed it open and walked in.

"Are you leaving because you're getting fired from your job?" He asked curiously, eyeing the bags.

"Stay out of it!" She glared, walking towards him to push him out of her room when she tripped on one of her bags, spilling its contents.

Logan looked at what spilled out. "What the hell?!"


	4. Rum and a Cupcake Shaped Purse

**A/N: If you haven't noticed, I'm trying to at least mention some sort of cake and brand of alcohol in every chapter. Also, to the people leaving reviews: I LOVE YOU.**

A blood splattered wallet, a torn, bloody shirt, and a bottle of rum toppled out of Hailey's bag.

"What the hell?!" Logan picked the wallet up using his sleeves, a trick learned from Veronica. He immediately opened it and saw that the wallet belonged to Marc Anthony.

"How did that get there?" Hailey mumbled, afraid. She hadn't taken the man's wallet. Nor had she ripped any clothing that night. So how did this stuff end up in her bag?

"How did you get this?" Logan's words came out slow, angry. "Where did you get this?!" He shoved the wallet towards her, anger escalating.

"I don't know! I swear." She shook her head and backed up several steps. Something terribly wrong was happening here.  
She never made these kinds of mistakes. Ever. She was skilled at her job. So much so, that she had even gotten the attention of very powerful people in the past.  
So, was that what was going on? She bit her lip, mind reeling.  
Did one of the big wigs decide to burn her out of the picture, because she wouldn't sign his or her contract? Or was this something else?

"I'm being framed. Logan, I swear to you " she stared him in the eyes hard, willing him to believe, to understand...  
Maybe she wasn't completely innocent, but she definitely had to be being framed!

Logan looked at her doubtfully, dropping the wallet.  
"Alright. We'll tell the police what happened. That someone is framing you."

"No. We can't go to the police!" She ran a hand through her hair.

"Why not?" He raised a brow, doubt coming back.

"I can't attest to where I was at the time if the murder. But you have to believe me, I'm being framed." Hailey shuffled her feet and looked to the floor, kicking her cupcake shaped purse in the process.

"Hailey, are you in trouble?" Logan sat down on her couch, not really sure what was going on or how to deal with it.

"Maybe...I think so. But I can't go to the police, Logan. I just can't." She say down next to him on the couch.

He looked to her packed bags. "You're running away?"

She nodded her head. "I have to. At least until I figure out what's going on."

"Are you going to your parents?" Now that Logan thought about it, he'd never seem or heard of her family.

"No." Her voice was stern as she replied, her eyes fixed on the floor and her hands clenched.

"Bad blood?" He frowned. Logan didn't want her to leave it be in danger.

"It's not your business." She growled and stood up. "I'm leaving the country, Logan." She sighed and began pacing again.

"I'll come with you." It was a snap decision, and he hasn't known her long, but he didn't want to lose her. He wanted to protect her.

"Logan..." She trailed off. She didn't want to lose him. But if he came, he'd be in danger. She didn't know if they'd chase her down, and if, who ever they were, would hurt Logan.  
"It's too dangerous." She told him.

"I'm coming, even if I have to hunt you down." Logan stood and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I don't what's going on, but I'm not letting you go," his voice got softer and she smiled.

"Hope you're fluent in French."


End file.
